rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Special Fairies
These books are a long-running series that have three stories in one, and they are bumper special books. These fairies have items such as foods and animals. The fairies: Lyndsey the Let it Ride Fairy Lyndsey was riding on a tiny horse while the girls were in the car. without her items, nothing can ride. Cedar the Escaped animals Fairy Cedar was on a toy tiger in Kirsty's room. without her items, Escaped animals act strange. Cychromanci the Spiced Saffron Fairy Cychromanci was sitting on a spiced saffron when the girls met her. without her items. spiced saffron won't smell very nice. Phyllis the Diary Writing Fairy Phyllis was inside Kirsty's notebook when the girls met her. without her items. diary writing will be ruined. Letica the nursery rhymes fairy Letica met the girls in the hospital, without her items, nursery rhymes didn't make sense. Kaye and Faye the best friends fairies Kaye and Faye met the girls in Fairyland. without their items. Best friends will fall apart. Hollie the mistletoe fairy Hollie was inside a mistletoe when the girls met her. without her items, mistletoes will be wild and die. Rhianna the christmas pudding fairy Rhianna was inside a bowl while the girls were eating christmas puddings, without her items, christmas puddings tastes horrid. Dani the christmas log fairy Dani met the girls in fairyland. without her items, everyone else's name won't be on santa's list. Ceyla the bookworm fairy Ceyla was trapped in a bookworm when the girls find her. without her items. no one can be a bookworm. Laynette the plant life fairy Laynette was sitting on a wild plant when the girls met her, without her items, Plants will be wild and die. Soffrona the old fashioned fairy Soffrona was in a beauty box when the girls find her. without her items. no one can be old fashioned. Yanika The Honey Fairy Yanika was in a jar of honey when the girls find her, without her items. honey will taste sour. Janey the baby care fairy Janey met the girls in fairyland. without her items. Babies can't be cared. Theona the Thanksgiving Fairy Theona was behind Kirsty's shoulder when the girls met her, without her items, Thanksgiving will be ruined. Angenita the Go-Go dancer fairy Angenita was in a go-go dancer's bag when the girls met her. without her items. Go-go dancers will give up doing dances. Brunhild the creature and animal whisper fairy Brunhild was in Kirsty' bag when the girls met her. without her items. creatures act strangely and animals can't whisper to other animals. Buttercup the springtime fairy Buttercup met the girls in fairyland. without her items. Spring will come in winter. Juno the bubbles fairy Juno was inside a bubble when the girls met her. without her items. bubbles will pop. Alanah the tomboy fairy Alanah met the girls in the tomboy club. without her items. tomboys won't be enjoyed. Banana the return life fairy Banana met the girls in fairyland, without her items, no one can return back to life in heaven. Mireya the marshmallow fairy Mireya met the girls in Rachel's birthday party. without her items. Marshmallows won't be very sweet. Merida the enchanted ocean fairy Merida was swimming in a rock pool when the girls met her. without her items. Enchanted ocean act strange. Gwen the gangam fairy Gwen met the girls in fairyland. without her items. gangams won't be enjoyed. Yoma the pet show fairy Yoma was hiding in Kirsty's new scarf while the girls were watching a pet show. without her items. pet shows will be ruined. Abbie the animals fairy Abbie met the girls in tippington zoo. without her items, animals act strange. Christine the catwalk fairy Christine met the girls in fairyland. without her items, battery everywhere won't work. Angela the computer fairy Angela was dancing on Rachel's computer when the girls met her. without her items, Computers won't work. Sina the Sea Fairy Sina met the girls in fairyland. without her items, sea will act strange. Ashleigh the light fairy Ashleigh was in Rachel's study while the girls were trying to turn the light on. without her items, lights everywhere will be broken. Amanda the makeover fairy Amanda met the girls in Kirsty's mum's party. without her items, Makeovers will be ruined. Marcy the Minus Militia Fairy Marcy fluttered out of Rachel's jean pocket when she and Kirsty were in Intents Festival. Marcy watches over Minus Militia and other musical side projects. McKeyla the Summer Fairy McKeyla was found in a pile of Rachel's familys' surfboards. M Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairy Groups